User talk:71.173.91.54
Hi there! Welcome to this Wikia, and thank you for your contributions! ' is free and takes only a minute ''and it gives you greater '''anonymity if that is your wish. In addition, it is easier for other contributors to ask you questions and help you. *Of course, we hope you continue to make contributions, even if not logged in. *If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, please visit the Community portal for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and links to pages that show you how to edit. *Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at the Forum or on the associated with each article. Please your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. -- Enodoc (Talk) 14:42, 5 August 2011 How to get into the Enigma Hey there Wikia contributor 71.173.91.54! Firstly, thanks for the question, I'll try my best to help! However, next time if you would like something about an article page to be changed or something could be added, post first on the talk/discussion page on the article, not the actual article page itself. You can also post on the Fable Answers part of the site where you can find more people from the community who can help. To answer your question, the article page about the Enigma tells you how to open it but it's not very clear (thanks for pointing that out by the way) so I'll try to explain a little better. When you are in the Veiled Path, head for the door which when approached says "The Enigma". Once you have entered you'll find yourself in a room with a chest in the centre and a door behind it. This door leads to the other part of the Enigma you want to get to. The chest (which you can open if you choose to) isn't necessary in the opening of the door but I'm sure it'll contain something you could use. Anyway, to open the door, walk towards it and you might notice that there is a flit switch above it on the door's point which requires a shot from a ranged weapon (It does not matter which type). After you have shot this you'll find that the door will begin to open up to a bigger area containing several doors leading to rooms with items, dig spots, treasure chests etc... (one of them will also lead to a room with a silver key and some big buttons on the floor - advice and help on the The Enigma article page). Explore this area as you wish (I would recommend this for finding keys and an auroran flower) and you can refer to the help on the page as a guide/walkthrough. The Enigma is very deceiving and is designed to confuse players (hence the name, thanks Lionhead :). It's common that opening the Enigma from the first glance can be tough but once your their you can then help others in need. Well after all that, I hope that I have helped clear up any problems you had with getting into the Enigma. Have fun during your adventures in Fable, I hope you decide to stick around this Wiki by making an account and keep contributing when and where you can! WikiaWizard 21:25, August 5, 2011 (UTC)